Girl vs. Monster
Girl vs. Monster is a 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on October 12, 2012. The film stars Olivia Holt as Skylar, a teenage girl who discovers on the eve of Halloween that she is a fifth generation monster hunter. Before she can practice the family tradition, the monsters will try to stop her. The film was directed by Stuart Gillard and produced by Tracey Jeffrey. A promo for the film first aired on August 17, 2012 during the premiere of Shake It Up: Made In Japan. The movie is rated TV-PG for scary images. Plot The adventure begins on Halloween with Skylar (Olivia Holt), a fearless teenager with a powerful singing voice, prepares for the ultimate Halloween bash with her best friends, Henry and Sadie. The plan for Skylar to sing at the party — with rock band cutie Ryan Dean — is crushed when her parents make her stay home and even put on an alarm system to keep her in. She attempts to sneak out of the house by cutting the power so the alarm system won't work. That unfortunately unleashes a monster that was contained in her parents hunting unit – Deimata – who is determined to change the fate of Skylar and her family forever. As Skylar’s world is turned upside down, she learns that her parents have been keeping a big secret – that she comes from a long line of monster hunters. She is the 5th generation. Now, it’s up to Skylar and her friends to channel their inner strength and conquer more than just this monster. Every person has their own personal monster, which feeds on their fear. Now that Deimata is loose, Skylar experiences all the fear she never had before and tries to deny what is happening. She, Sadie and Henry go, armed with Skylar's parents' monster hunting tools, to the party at the mansion. But Henry gets frozen, after getting scared of his monster. Cobb comes and takes him back home to fix him. Meanwhile, Deimata lures Skylar's parents into a trap by pretending that Skylar was in trouble. After this, Deimata possesses Myra, who is at home with a broken neck. Myra goes to the party, where she publicly insults Skylar of being nervous to sing at Ryan's party and Sadie comforts Skylar after she runs out, embarrassed. After singing in Skylar's place, Deimata leaves and leaves Myra's body. Myra falls down the stairs and Skylar and Sadie find her. Myra informs them about Deimata and how she can possess people- like she did with her. Skylar thanks her, and she and Sadie rush to save the people upstaris. During a confrontation with his personal monster, a fixed and armed Henry learns that letting go of your fears will cause the monsters to disintergrate into nothing. He goes to the mansion to inform Skylar of this. So, she grabs the microphone and tells Ryan to grab his guitar and meet her outside. But, Deimata possesses Ryan to better discourage Skylar from facing her fears, but he manages to break free by facing his greatest fear: asking Skylar out. Skylar faces her fears and sings in front of everybody, while Ryan and his band performs as well. While Skylar sings, all the monsters vanish and Sadie also gathers the courage to stand up to her personal monster by spelling things she couldn't when she was a little girl. When all the monsters all vanquish, Deimata comes and reveals she cannot be destroyed that way. She then reminds Skylar that she still has Skylar's parents in captivity, and Skylar rushes off to find them, with Sadie and Henry following behind with everybody especially Ryan and Myra watches them from a distance. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcame her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears -- about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. At the end of the movie, Henry and Sadie are shown having no fear by doing what they are scared about doing the most. Later that day, Skylar and Ryan sing at Ryan's party in his basement. Myra becomes friends with Skylar. However, in a post credits scene, Deimata blows on the glass in the hunting unit, cracking it, and we hear it break as Deimata's laugh is heard one last time, hinting at a sequel. Cast *Olivia Holt as Skylar Lewis, a strong, fearless girl who has a powerful singing voice. Learning that her parents are monster hunters, she discovers fear for the first time. *Brendan Meyer as Henry, one of Skylar's best friends who is routinely bullied by the school athletes. *Kerris Dorsey as Sadie, Skylar's nervous best friend who dreads public speaking. *Luke Benward as Ryan Dean, a friend of Skylar who has a crush on her. He is the lead guitarist in his band. *Katherine McNamara as Myra Santelli, Ryan's ex-girlfriend and resents Skylar until the end of the moive where she becomes friends with Skylar, Ryan, Henry and Sadie. *Tracy Dawson as Deimata, Skylar's personal monster. *Brian Palermo as Steve Lewis, Skylar's father and a fourth-generation monster hunter. *Adam Chambers as Cobb, a friend of Skylar and her family and a monster hunter-in-training. He helps Skylar, Henry and Sadie capture the monsters that were released. *Jennifer Aspen as Julie Lewis, Skylar's mother and a fourth-generation monster hunter. *Kurt Ostlund as Lead Jock and Henry's bully. Music *"Fearless" - Olivia Holt *"Had Me @ Hello" (Reprise) - Olivia Holt, Luke Benward & Katherine McNamara *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Olivia Holt *"Had Me @ Hello" - Luke Benward *"I Got My Scream On" - China Anne McClain *"Superstar" - Clooney *"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now" - Katherine McNamara Note: Not all the songs are listed in the movie end credits, music editorial is provided by MICDI Productions. . Reception It premiered on Friday, October 12, 2012, earning 4.9 million viewers with the number 1 scripted cable TV telecast of the night and 2nd TV Movie of 2012 in Kids 2-11, Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14.[1][2] Awards and nominations International release References #'^' Bibel, Sara. "Friday Cable Ratings: Baseball Wins Night, 'Girl vs. Monster', 'WWE Smackdown', 'Yukon Men', 'Dog With a Blog', 'American Restoration' & More". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 12 February 2013. #'^' Bibel, Sara. "Disney Channel Movie 'Girl vs. Monster' Garners Nearly 5 Million Viewers, Ranking as Friday's Number 1 Scripted Cable Telecast". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 12 February 2013. #'^' "2013 Radio Disney Music Awards: Nominees Announced! - Bop and Tigerbeat Magazine". bopandtigerbeat.com. 2013-03-14. Retrieved 2013-03-16. #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH9KXm4Q8Ao #'^' http://www.hbomax.tv/sinopsis.aspx?prog=BVI206999 External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2326087/ Girl vs. Monster] at the Internet Movie Database *Official website Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Movies with wikis Category:Olivia Holt Category:Luke Benward Category:Girl vs. Monster Category:Disney Channel Original Movies